Ashton Frey
Ashton Frey is a one of the seven main playable characters in The Letter. He is a Detective Inspector for the Luxbourne Police Department. He is friends with Isabella Santos, Rebecca Gales, and Zachary Steele. Personality Ashton Frey is an easy-going and reliable man. He is often the source of humor, bad jokes, and a playful jab or two around people he's friendly with. However, he can also be percieved as cold and standoffish at times, especially to those who don't know him personally. He is stubborn and often unwavering in his stance and views on situations without evidence to prove him wrong. As a result, he doesn't believe in ghosts or the supernatural as there is no scientific evidence to prove their existance. He finds any discussion about such topics ridiculous. He is extremely professional when the situation calls for it, often knowing his limits and preferring to go into things with a plan of action. It's rare for him to make hot-headed and rash decisions, only doing so under situations of extreme duress. He is incredibly smart, having top grades in his classes and is considered one of the best in the force for his amazing investigation skills. Despite this, he is often underestimated due to his age and often finds that no matter how right he is in a situation, he will usually be overlooked because of it. He is very loyal to his friends and always willing to lend a hand, even if it involves something he doesn't like, such as offering to help Isabella after she was stressed with the letter. He is also very protective of his friends, and will go to great lengths to ensure that they are safe. Ashton seems to have issues with self worth, frequently tied to his work and friends. As his work is confidential, he finds himself hiding things and lying to his friends and he always feels guilty for doing so. He sometimes thinks that his friends deserve better and will blame himself if any of his friends get hurt or worse. He seems to have difficulties expressing his sadness and when something deeply upsets him and weighs on him, he builds walls around himself and is prone to snapping. Only when the walls crumble does he fully express his sorrow. Profile There was little love between his parents, and though he was privileged, he found little joy in student life. He saw the standard testing system as a chore and considers his popularity with his peers to be an annoyance. Rebecca was the only one he considered a friend in St.Goretti, and he was no better when he went into university. If anything, his indifferent outlook got worse with his parents' divorce. He initially took Law but was quickly disillusioned by how heavy handed and abused the system was. Forensic Science, on the other hand, became fascinating for him. He served a brief time as a police officer before he applied to join Luxbourne's Criminal Investigation Department. Early on, he was too eager to deal out justice, but his numerous years in service became quite the learning experience for him. Now, as a detective inspector, he's been assigned to his biggest case yet. Appearance Ashton has medium length black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a white feather collar coat with grey feathers over a red shirt, a black belt with chains, a pair of black trousers and brown shoes. He also wears black fingerless gloves, silver earrings and a silver cross necklace. He always carries a silver gun with him. If Ashton survives the events of the game, he changes appearances; His hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he wears dark colored earrings, a silver cross necklace, and sneakers. He clothes change from CG to CG, but he generally wears a lighter jacket or hoodie with a t-shirt or button-up shirt underneath. Relationships Harvey Lee TBA Isabella Santos TBA Rebecca Gales TBA Zachary Steele TBA Luke Wright TBA Trivia * According to his profile, Ashton likes taiyaki ice cream, his car, his gun, old timey action movies and thrillers, kart racing, jazz and swing, Sherlock Holmes, and justice. * Ashton has a two-floor flat near the upper class part of Luxbourne. The first floor has a kitchen, dining room, and guest room and he keeps the first floor clean. The second floor has his bedroom and workstation, which is fairly dirty. * Ashton keeps a succulent (a gift from Zach) and a picture frame that contains a photo of his parents, a group picture with his friends, and a purikura booth picture taken with Isabella. * Ashton keeps the most embarrassing picture taken with Isabella from a purikura booth in his wallet. * Ashton's favourite traits in a romantic partner are sincerity, someone he could be really comfortable around, their smile, and the back of their neck. * His Myers-Briggs personality type is INFJ * He has a very low alcohol tolerance and is a chatty drunk. He will laugh over the smallest things when inebriated and he may sing terribly as well. At one time, he even had to be escorted out of a bar half-naked. Despite this, he seems to not care for alcohol and rarely gets drunk. * Ashton has had a few short relationships in college that never went anywhere. These relationships were likely only one night stands fueled by alcohol and attraction and no deep feelings were involved. * He can speak Chinese and some conversational Japanese (though it's easier for him to read.) It's possible he may be trying to learn Filipino after the incident with Devlin Court. * Out of the seven main characters, Ashton is the most capable in self defense having been trained for such for his work. * His favourite alcoholic drink is Sauvignon Blanc. * Scents associated with Ahston are sandalwood, mint, shampoo, and freshly washed hair. * Ashton's character alignment is Neutral Good. * His favourite parts of a person's body is their mouth/lips and the whole shoulders area (the back of the neck, in particular.) * Out of the seven main characters, Ashton is the third most ticklish. * Ashton's mother is a classical concert pianist/composer. As a result, he's taken piano lessons as a child, but he wasn't very interested in it. * Ashton is very close to his mother, even after his parents divorced and she moved to Japan. If he ever starts to date someone (such as Isabella), he would introduce them to his mother first. * Out of the seven main characters, Ashton is the second fastest runner and is only outshined by Isabella. * Ashton is one of the more difficult characters to wake up out of the main seven and tends to sleep in quite late, however this only occurs on his days off or days where he's allowed to sleep in. On days where he has work or is on stakeout, he is able to adjust to being able to wake up more easily. * Ashton tends to take very long showers compared to the other main characters with only Hannah seeming to take longer. * Out of the seven main characters Ashton would be the best at sports. * Out of the seven main characters, Ashton is the third best dancer with only Luke and Hannah being better than him. This is likely due to his mother taking him to formal parties when he was younger and possibly requiring that he learn how to dance for them. * It was briefly considered that Ashton swam competitively for school, but the idea was ultimately scrapped. * Ashton is the worst when it comes to artistic abilities among the main seven, as he's terrible as drawing, cooking, and singing. * The flower associated with Ashton is Leucadendron, which means unspoken love, gorgeous passion, to open your closed heart, appreciation for simplicity, and loss that has occurred in life. * If Ashton were a character attending Hogwarts, he would be placed in Gryffindor. The sorting hat would have trouble deciding if he would be in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin, but he would be placed in Gryffindor as that's what he would want. Had he been placed in Slytherin, he would have been incredibly upset. * His favourite music genres are acousitic, symphonic rock, jazz and swing, and contemporary classical (piano) music. The latter likely because he grew up with it due his mother's profession. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters